


Guns and Gold

by Tanith11



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Crime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny arrive at a crime scene. Writer's challenge response...drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Gold

Had it not been for the forensics examiners led by Che Fong, and a team of HPD officers at the scene, the alleyway would've been deserted. Lying on it's back, eyes wide open, frozen in time, staring at the **blue** sky above, was the lifeless body of wanted gold smuggler, Tate Matthews.

A black Ford Mercury skidded to a halt across the sidewalk, blocking the path from curious onlookers. Steve McGarrett and his trusted second in command, Dan Williams, stepped out of the vehicle in unison. Slamming the doors shut, they hurried towards the crime scene in the alleyway.

"What've we got, Duke?" Steve never wasted time on pleasantries or small talk but cut straight to the chase.

"Tate Matthews. Two slugs in the neck. Looks like a .38," Duke reported with a sharp intake of breath, indicating his disgust at the mess the bullets had made.

"I don't get it. The deal's suppose to be **tomorrow** , so why kill him today and leave his body out in the open?" Steve's questions were more rhetorical than directed at anyone in particular, as he glanced around the alleyway scanning the scene and its surroundings for any clues.

"Steve! Found this on 'im!" Dan called out to his boss and held out a .38 caliber revolver, using a handkerchief to avoid imprinting his own prints on the hand grip.

"Good, Danny. Good!"

"Once Che gets the Ballistics reports done, we can determine if it was the same weapon that was used to kill the coast guard stationed on Pier 25," Steve relayed clicking his fingers as his mind awoke to the possibilities, "If we can match just one of the serial numbers, we'll have enough to nail Big Joe and put an end to this gold smuggling operation!"

"I still don't get how they could get away with shipping 24 **Karat** gold bars and crates of .38 Smith and Wessen revolvers in and out of Hawaii for months?" Dan contemplated aloud.

"Danno, there's a reason Big Joe got his name on the mainland! Men like him always manage to find **ways** of smuggling just about anything. But eventually they get overconfident and make mistakes. That's when we get them!" Steve stabbed the air with his index finger emphasizing his point to the younger man who eyed him in admiration.

Pau


End file.
